Captain America (Marvel Comics)
Summary Captain America is a superhero from Marvel comics who fought against the Red Skull during WWII as part of a secret super-soldier experiment - he was revived in the modern age by the Avengers and became their leader as a champion of the ideals of truth, justice and the American dream. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Steve Rogers, Captain America Origin: Marvel Comics, Captain America Comics #1 Gender: Male Age: 30s (he was frozen for decades and like with most comic characters his age gets perpetually retconned, otherwise he'd be 94 by now) Classification: Human enhanced by a chemical serum Destructive Capacity: Room level+ Range: At least hundreds of meters with shield throw Speed: Slightly superhuman Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Class MJ Durability: Room level+, his shield is likely capable of repelling at least star system level+ attacks (Thor normally cannot even dent it using Mjolnir) Stamina: Above peak human, can continuously exert himself without feeling fatigue, although he will need to rest eventually Standard Equipment: His shield, which is made from an alloy of steel and Wakandan vibranium and an unknown element, it is stronger than adamantium and requires cosmic - level force to damage, it also can nullify kinetic energy meaning that he can use it to block huge impacts like Herald-level punches and not be liquefied by the momentum Intelligence: Mastery of multiple martial arts and HtH combat styles, excellent battle tactician and strategist, capable of leading teams of superbeings effectively in battle, decades of experience fighting almost every conceivable type of enemy Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina (super soldier serum makes it so he does not feel fatigue, but he still can't operate indefinitely with no rest), endurance, master of multiple martial arts (he mainly utilizes American Boxing, Judo, Aikido, Jujutsu. However, he has utilized other martial arts including hand techniques in Ninjutsu, Karate, Muay Thai, Escrima, Chin Na, Wing Chun, Northern Shaolin kicking methods and Wushu with his gymnastics ability creating a style that suits his strengths and enables him to use his knowledge to the best of his ability. He is considered one of the finest martial artists on Earth.), has indestructible shield, incredibly skilled and accurate with his shield, master acrobat. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Shield Throw:' He can throw his shield as a weapon, he is very accurate with it and can tag multiple enemies with a single throw, as well as hit specific points on an enemy, he can throw the shield with great power and often it is angled like a boomerang so it will return to him after he throws it. Other: There have been several characters named Captain America in Marvel Comics, including the current one, but this profile only covers Steve Rogers, the original and most widely - known version. Notes: Also note that Captain America has one of the most notorious jobber auras in superhero comics to the point just the mantle is prone to carry it (Bucky Barnes as Captain America staggered Ares with a mere pistol and made Nordic Goddess Skadi bleed with a shield throw), so his performances against high-powered foes should be taken with a grain of salt. Notable Victories -Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) - Chris Redfield Profile -The Whole NFL, NBA, and MLB (Real Life) -Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) - Zuko Profile Notable Losses -Clare (Claymore) - Clare Profile -Deathstroke (DC Comics) - Deathstroke Profile -Kakashi (Naruto) - Kakashi Profile -General Grievous (Star Wars) Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comic Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Hero Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Military Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors Category:Leaders